


Fuck Away The Pain

by VenomousKilljoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), My own swapfell, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Reader, cause I don't have any idea all the differences and such, cause I'm feeling dommey and wanna fuck the Mutt, cause this is basically self indulgent porn, hope y'all enjoy it anyway, maybe a little bit of a plot, pls be nice, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousKilljoy/pseuds/VenomousKilljoy
Summary: After a long, hard day your bony boyfriend decides to volunteer as your stress relief.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Fuck Away The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to the members of the Skeleton Pride Parade discord server, for fueling me. An even bigger extra thanks to G!Mama (WelpThisIsMyLifeNow here on AO3, the author of said fic, which I highly recommend) and Amaya (Amayasuzunami156 here on AO3, and the one who truly feeds into my love for Mutt every chance she gets.) I wouldn't have written this without your encouragement. Perverts. <3

As soon as Mutt shortcuts you into the living room, you grab the decorative throw pillow off the couch and just _scream_ into it. Today was absolutely terrible and you feel too pent up and angry to sit still. Mutt’s eyes follow you from his seat on the couch as you pace around the room ranting about everything that’s happened.

“So the dumb bitch decided to out me as trans _and_ gay to the whole office, and _I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST HER_! She said she was my friend! So then I had people I barely even talk to giving me the most awful looks and whispering about me. Then of course it came out that I was dating _you_ , and they started saying that shit _RIGHT TO MY FACE_! The names they called _me_ were bad enough, it sucks but it’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before, but when they started talking shit about _YOU?!?!_ I just fucking _lost it!_ So anyway, I kicked some ass, got fired, and now I’m not allowed back in the building without an escort.” You’re so worked up that you’re practically at the same volume level as his brother. It’s times like this that show him how much you truly care about him, risking so much just to defend him when he’s not even there.

“ya know, it’s kinda hot that ya got all worked up like this on my behalf, darlin’. how’s about we head upstairs and we can work off some of that stress in the bedroom?”

You’re not about to turn down an offer like that, but first… “I gotta warn you that I’m not in the mood to submit tonight, babe. You sure you’re up to it?”

“darlin’ i wouldn’a offered if i wasn’t up to it. the way ya been talkin’ i woulda been real surprised if ya didn’ wanna dom.” he replies with a smirk.

“Well alright then. I don’t feel like walking anymore. Take me to bed.” You demand with a smirk of your own. You have a feeling you’re about to have a _great_ time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Smut Start ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before you can even blink Mutt has you in his arms, and he shortcuts directly onto the bed with you on top of him. You slowly maneuver yourself, making sure to teasingly brush your body against his while you do so, until you’re straddling his waist and holding his hands above his skull. You gently brush your lips over his teeth before moving them to the hinge of his jaw and doing the same, continuing down his neck. Pausing there, you suck on his cervical vertebrae before lightly nibbling on them. Shifting so both of his wrists are pinned with one of your hands, you bring the other down to brush against his ribs under his shirt. He slowly comes undone under your ministrations and becomes a moaning mess.

When you’ve had enough of teasing him, you kiss back up to the side of his skull to whisper next to his temporal bone. “What’s the stop word, my love?”

He lets out a low groan. When he answers, he sounds breathless. “blue” he pants, “it’s blue.”

“Good boy” you reply, rubbing your body against the growing, glowing, magic in his pants. “And what’s the start word?” You start to lightly thrust against him.  
  
“o-orange! _please! orange!”_ he begs you.

You sit up and look down at him, smirk on your face and a glint in your eye. “Such a good boy for me” you let out a dark chuckle as you unbutton his pants. “So needy though, look how hard you already are.” You pull his cock out and give it a few slow pumps with your hand, to which he lets out a few quiet whimpers. “Do you want me to make you feel good, baby?”

He nods feverishly and lets out another whimper. “p-please” he whines “please more.”

You climb off him and he briefly looks disappointed until you start pulling off your clothes. “Strip” you order. You’ve never seen him move so fast without magic before. “Heh. So eager. I guess you deserve a reward for listening so well tonight.” Now fully nude, you move to kneel between his legs where he sits on the edge of the bed. You kiss the tip of his cock, then slowly lick it from base to tip before taking it into your mouth.

He moans loudly and moves his hands to the back of your head. You quickly pull your mouth away to chastise him. “Nuh uh, baby boy, I never said you could touch me. Hands to yourself.”

He grips the sheets tightly when you take him back into your mouth. “f-fuck” he stutters. With each pass his cock reaches deeper and deeper into your throat until you reach the base. You give a few more deep sucks before pausing with it all the way inside and swallow a few times around him. When you start to feel the deep pulsing on your tongue that tells you he’s close, you pull off of him and give the tip one final kiss.

“You are _not_ to cum until I tell you too, Mutt.” You demand, voice husky with lust and a bit hoarse from the blowjob. You then reach down to prep yourself, finding your opening already slick and ready, quivering with need. You push him onto his back and climb on top of him in the cowgirl position, before aligning him with your opening and swiftly impaling yourself onto him with one thrust. You both let out loud moans as you let yourself adjust to the sudden feeling of being stretched and full.

Once you’re adjusted, you start to move. Slowly at first, but his moans encourage you to speed up fairly quickly. Within a few minutes you’re going all out. You’re moaning and cursing yourself now, and can feel your orgasm coiling like tightly like a spring in your gut. Just as you feel it about to snap, you lean down and growl into the side of his skull. “ _Now_ you can touch me. _Cum for me, my love.”_

He grabs your hips and starts thrusting into you from his position underneath, inhumanly hard and fast. You scream in pleasure as your orgasm hits, your walls fluttering around him and pushing him over the edge himself. He stutters to a stop as he fills you with his cum before his dick evaporates when he finishes. You collapse in exhaustion, making sure to fall a bit to the side so you don’t land directly on his hard bones, and cuddle into his side as you let out a happy sigh.

“Thank you” you murmur as you cuddle up to him. “You were so good for me. I love you so much.”

“love ya too, darlin’” he murmurs back sleepily.

“Anything you need me to get you, my love?”

“jus’ stay with me, please?”

  
  
“Alright”

You’re going to regret not getting up to shower and change the sheets when you wake up, but for now you’re content to just fall asleep holding the love of your life.


End file.
